


Fresh Meat

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [2]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Happy Klink, Hesitant team, Hogan arrives, Hogan goes to the cooler, New Arrival - Freeform, New prisoner, Newkirk makes a mistake, Other, Sarcastic Hogan, Team meets Hogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The guys are playing cards when Hochstetter arrives with a new prisoner. The new prisoner is a man named Robert Hogan? None of the guys have heard of him before but they wished they have because he's their new commanding officer. Will this Colonel be rude and strict? Or will he be friendly and approachable? More importantly, is he someone they can trust?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Please read on and enjoy!

Kinch’s POV:  
“You guys better come take a look at this,” I said from the window as I looked back at the table. 

“What’s going on Kinch?” LeBeau asked as Newkirk shuffled the cards. 

“Hochstetter’s here. It looks like we have a new prisoner,” I explained which caused them to get up and huddle around the window with me. 

“Who is he?” LeBeau asked. 

“Where is he? I don’t see him,” Carter asked as we looked out to the truck parked in front of Klink’s office. 

“He’s still in the truck Carter. We have to wait for them to open the back,” Newkirk answered. 

“Look,” I said as I pointed towards the truck that’s now opening. 

We watched as Schultz opened the back door and a man fell out of the truck and to the ground. 

“Did he trip?” Carter asked as we watched Hocstetter climb out of the back with a smile on his face. 

“No, it looks like Hochstetter pushed him out,” LeBeau answered. 

“Well that is just rude! Why would they do that! Do they have no respect for a fellow human being?” Carter asked as he turned towards us and blocked our view of the truck. 

“Carter!” I exclaimed as I gently pushed him out of the way, “You’re blocking our view.” 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

Hochstetter ordered the guards to pick up the prisoner and take him to Klink’s office. The two guards picked him up but left what looks like his hat on the ground. We didn’t get to tell what his rank was because we only saw his brown pants, khaki shirt, and leather jacket. 

“He looks tired,” I said as I took in the appearance of the new prisoner. He has messy brown hair and what looks like a full beard to match. 

“Can you blame him? He was with the Germans for the last couple of days,” LeBeau said. 

The guards roughly shoved the man into Klink’s office before another guard left to park the truck. 

“Should we go out and grab his hat?” Newkirk asked as he looked at me, “We can hide it here until Hochstetter leaves.” 

“We could. Wait, I think Schultz is,” I said as I pointed back out towards Klink’s office. 

“Atta boy Schultzie,” LeBeau said as we watched Schultz bend down, grab the man’s hat, dust it off, and stick it safely under his arm, “I’m going to make him some strudel for that.” 

“Who do you think he is?” Newkirk asked as we made our way back to the table. 

“Who knows. He could be a lieutenant, sergeant, he could even be our new commanding officer,” I said as I shrugged. 

We continued to guess what the new prisoners rank might be and where he came from before Schultz walked in with said prisoner in tow. 

“Boys, this is our new prisoner and your new commanding officer, Colonel Hogan.” Schultz said as Hogan stood next to him, “I will let you introduce yourselves later because he needs his rest. Colonel Hogan, your room is right over here.” 

Schultz quietly led the worn out Colonel Hogan to his room and showed him where his toiletries were, and reminded him when roll call is before closing the door. 

“Where did he come from?” Carter asked. 

“How was he captured?” Newkirk asked. 

“I know nothing! Colonel Klink wouldn’t let me in the room when he talked to Colonel Hogan,” he answered, “You can ask him when he wakes up but let him get some sleep.” 

“Schultzie. I’m going to make you some strudel as a thank you for picking up and returning Colonel Hogan’s hat,” LeBeau said as he led Schultz towards the door, “I’ll bring it to you as soon as it’s ready.” 

“Oh, thank you LeBeau!” he exclaimed before leaving. 

“Our new commanding officer?” Newkirk asked, “He better be better than our last one.” 

“Yeah, our last one wouldn’t want to hear our complaints,” I sighed, “We need someone who can listen.” 

“We have to give him a chance,” Carter said, “Don’t doubt him now.” 

“Carter’s right. Let’s give our commanding officer Colonel Hogan a chance,” I said. 

\-----Next Day-----  
Newkirk’s POV:   
“Roll call! Roll call! Everybody up!” Schultz yelled as he entered our barracks and turned the lights on. 

“Just five more minutes Schultzie, I was just having a dream with a beautiful blonde,” LeBeau said as he put his pillow over his head. 

“You can continue your dream later,” Schultz said, “Now get up and outside so I don’t get in trouble with Colonel Klink. Please?” 

“Fine,” he sighed as he sat up. 

“Do you know if he wants Colonel Hogan to join roll call too? Or can he rest?” Kinch asked as he got his shoes on. 

“Colonel Klink says he wants everyone to report for roll call,” Schultz said sadly before leaving to wake the other men. 

“I’ll go wake the Colonel,” I said as I got up and headed towards his room. 

“Colonel Hogan? Sir?” I asked as I knocked on his door before opening. 

“Mmm,” he moaned. 

“It’s time for roll call sir,” I said. 

“Okay,” he muttered. 

“Is he awake?” Carter asked as I closed the door. 

“He answered so I guess so,” I shrugged, “Let’s go Carter, we’ll see him once he gets outside.” 

\-----At Roll Call-----  
Klink’s POV:   
“It is my pleasure to introduce another new prisoner. He was a part of the U.S. Army Air Corps and he is your new commanding officer. Any complaints and requests will be given to Colonel Hogan who will then come and give them to me,” I announced as I glanced at Hogan who was standing next to Newkirk, “This is another fine example of German excellency. Another great win.” 

“It’s not another win,” Hogan whispered. 

“I’m sorry? Do you have something to say Colonel Hogan?” I asked as all the prisoners looked at him. 

“I said that my capturing shouldn’t be considered as another win for you Germans,” he repeated. 

“And why’s that?” I asked, “You are standing in my camp.” 

“Because it took 3 German planes to shoot me down,” he started as he looked me right in the eyes, “I was on foot in the woods for a week until German troops finally found me. It took a week to find me when it would’ve taken hours for my guys.” 

“Well I still see this as a win,” I told him before turning towards Schultz, “Dismissed!” 

\-----After Roll Call-----  
Newkirk’s POV:   
“Did he really just talk back to Klink?” I asked as I watched Hogan turn around and go back in the barracks, “He must have some backbone to do that without spending much time with that. I like him.” 

“He definitely seems different,” Kinch said. 

“Let’s go, maybe he’ll still be up and we can talk to him,” I said as we headed towards the barracks. 

“He went back to his room,” LeBeau said before we could even ask. 

“We’ll talk to him when he comes back out. Anyone up for a game of cards?” I asked as I sat down at the table and pulled a deck out of my pocket. 

We were 15 minutes into our game when Colonel Hogan came back out and headed towards our table. 

I noticed that his shirt was neatly tucked in, he had his clean hat on, and he shaved his beard off. 

“As you were,” he said as he saw us start to get up to stand at attention, “Do you guys have any coffee?” 

“Yes, sir. I’ll get you some,” LeBeau said as Hogan sat down at the table. 

“Hello, I’m Colonel Robert Hogan,” he said as he held his hand out to me. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Peter Newkirk,” I responded as I shook his hand. 

I watched as he did the same thing with everyone at the table before sitting down and doing the same with LeBeau once he gave him his coffee. 

“Do you mind if I join in on the next game?” he asked before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Not at all,” I said as I looked up at him from my hand. 

“Did it really take 3 planes to shoot you down boy, I mean sir?” Carter asked. 

“Yes it did Carter, I’m just glad I made them work for it before they got me. I wasn’t going to go down without a fight,” he answered. 

“That must’ve been some fight if it took them a week to find you,” Carter said as Hogan took another drink. 

“Yes, yes it was,” Hogan said as he set his cup down. 

“Schultzie!” LeBeau shouted once he entered the barracks, “What brings you down here?” 

“I’m here to get Colonel Hogan, Colonel Klink wishes to see him,” he explained. 

“Lead the way,” Hogan said as he got up before turning towards us, “Keep my coffee warm, will you? I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Sure, Colonel,” Kinch said before Hogan nodded his thanks and followed Schultz to Klink’s office. 

“He seems nice,” Carter said once he left.   
“Yeah, but I still don’t know if we can trust him,” I said. 

“Just give it time,” Kinch responded. 

\-----Hogan Returns-----  
Kinch’s POV:   
“What did Klink want sir?” I asked once he returned and sat back down at the table. 

“Not much, just wanted to remind me how there has never been an escape at Stalag 13,” he answered. 

“We’ve just finished up our game, would you like to be dealt into the next one?” Newkirk asked. 

“Yes please,” he answered as he got ready to receive his cards. 

We were halfway through our game when Schultz and Klink entered the building. 

“Now what?” Hogan asked as Klink had us all stand up. 

“I would like to know who left this listening device on my desk,” Klink asked as he held up a bug that was supposed to be planted under his desk, “The prisoner that steps forward now will receive a 3 days in the cooler, however, if no one steps forward then everyone will be punished.” 

No one moved. 

“Very well,” Klink said before stepping forward to start to question everyone in the barracks, starting with Newkirk. 

Newkirk wouldn’t talk so Klink moved to Carter who also didn’t answer. 

“How do you know it wasn’t mine?” Hogan asked. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You just got here and we searched you when you arrived,” Klink answered as he walked towards Hogan. 

“This is why the German’s are losing the war Colonel Klink, you guys never dig deeper. I snuck it in by having it tucked in my shoe,” Hogan explained as he placed his hands in his pockets, “I planted it the 2nd time I went into your office. I would’ve put it there the 1st time I was there but I had to make sure it was still working. You weren’t supposed to find it either, it was supposed to be right next to your cigar box.” 

“Schultz! Take this Colonel Hogan to the cooler and make sure he stays there for the next 3 days!” Klink yelled, “Have his quarters, person, and my office searched!” 

“Yes sir!” Schultz said before saluting and leading Hogan out of the barracks and to the cooler. 

“Let this be a lesson to you prisoners. Don’t let anything like this happen in the future,” he said before leaving and shutting the door. 

“Okay, who forgot to take it with them when they left?” I asked as I turned towards my friends. 

“Me,” Newkirk sighed, “Now the Colonel is taking the punishment for it. Why would he do that?” 

“He was protecting us. Like a commanding officer is supposed to do.” I explained, “This also shows us that we can trust him.” 

“I agree. As long as he has my back, I will have his,” LeBeau said. 

“Me too,” Newkirk said. 

“Me three,” Carter said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comment section down below!


End file.
